E N I G M A T I K
by Arisa Morishita
Summary: Canon-Modifed. Senyum yang kau berikan membuat gejolak rasa keingintahuan lebih bergelora hebat. / A Dedicated for Melodious of BoiFang and FangBoy 2015 [Prompt 1: First Meeting] / POV 1 Observer / Mind to read?


Kau berdiri di depan sana—depan kelas, memperkenalkan dirimu sebagai murid baru di kelas ini. Semua pasang mata yang berada dalam kelas ini langsung tertuju padamu seolah kau adalah sosok bintang baru dalam kelas ini.

Kau memamerkan senyummu, hingga membuat beberapa kaum hawa dalam ruangan ini sedikit menyuarakan suaranya dengan lantang. Kau sedikit membetulkan posisi topi oranye yang bersarang di kepalamu karena kau menggaruk pelan belakang kepalamu sesaat.

Sang gurupun mempersilakanmu untuk menduduki salah satu termpat duduk yang tidak ada pemiliknya di dekat jendela. Sebelum kau menduduki tempat dudukmu, sesaat kau lemparkan senyum yang penuh akan misteri. Dengan tenang kau mengeluarkan beberapa buku dari ranselmu.

Sang gurupun memulai pelajaran hari ini.

.

.

.

.

**BoBoiBoy and All Character © Animonsta Studios**

** Fanfiksi ini hasil tangan Arisa Morishita**

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan secara materiil!  
Ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata!**

.

**Canon-Modifed, In Character/Out of Character, possible typo(s), First Person Point of View Observer—POV 1 Observer, Gajeness, DLDR, etc …**

.

.

Fanfiksi ini didedikasi untuk mengikuti _event _**Melodious of BoiFang and FangBoy 2015 [Prompt 1: First Meeting]**

.

.

.

.

Kini telah memasuki jam istirahat, di mana waktu ini dimanfaatkan semaksimal mungkin untuk mengembalikan semua energi yang terkuras waktu pelajaraan berlangsung.

Ya—kini kau sedang dudul di salah satu meja kantin, dengan sebuah buku di tangannya dan camilan di atas meja. Terlihat beberapa murid yang mulai mendekatimu dan berbincang denganmu. Kau terlihat sangat bahagia dengan itu.

_Masih murid baru tapi dia sudah mulai populer di sekolah ini!?_

—

Kau sedikit mengalihkan pandanganmu dari murid-murid yang semakin banyak mengerumimu. Perlahan kau berdiri dari tempat dudukmu dan mulai mengambil langkah untuk meninggalkan murid-murid yang mengerumunimu semenjak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Hei, semenjak tadi kau memperhatikanku? Ada apa?" Kau menyerukan suaramu di mana mata cokelat milikmu menangkap sebuah kegrogian yang keluar dari murid di depanmu. Karena kau tidak mendapati jawaban, kaupun kembali bersuara, "Jika aku boleh tahu siapa namamu, omong-omong?"

"Fang—"

Kau sedikit menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirmu saat mendengar jawaban dengan diiringi nada seolah tidak acuh sedikitpun padamu. "Oh—Fang, apa aku boleh duduk di sebelahmu?"

"Hn."

Setelah kau mendapat persetujuan kaupun kembali duduk dengan di tangannya tengah memegang buku dan camilannya—entah kapan kau membawanya.

Suasana hening sesaat. Murid-murid yang mengeruminimu sebelumnya sudah tidak ada dalam kantin sekolah, hanya tinggal kau dan murid yang duduk di sebelahmu. Untuk saat ini belum ada yang mengeluarkan suaranya, kau dan juga murid di sebelahmu itu sibuk dengan diri sendiri—kau yang sedang membaca buku dan murid di sebelahmu sedang sibuk menggerakan penanya untuk menari di atas permurkaan kertas.

"Ini pertemuan pertama kita, kan?"Kau mengangguk pelan setelah murid di sampingmu berusaha untuk memecahkan keheningan. Mata cokelatmua tidak berpaling dari buku yang tengah kaubaca.

Namun nampaknya usaha untuk memecahkan keheningan tidak berhasil karena tidak ada perbincangan berikutnya.

Tanganmu mulai mengambil camilan yang kaubawa sebelumnya dan membawa camilan itu masuk ke dalam mulutmu. "Sepertinya kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya …"

"Oh ya? Di mana?"

Kau memegang pelan dagumu. Tatapan matamu sedikit teralih dari bukumu, kemudian sepaang mata cokelatmu sedikit berputar seolah berpikir. Namun semua itu tergantikan dengan sinar wajahmu yang mulai cerah.

.

.

"_Kakek! Boboiboy pulang dulu!"_

"_Hati-hati di jalan!"_

_Setelah kau berpamitan dengan Kakekmu, kau mulai mengambil langkah untuk masuk ke dalam kereta yang sebentar lagi akan kembali berjalan._

_Secara tidak sengaja salah satu penungpang dari kereta itu keluar dengan terpogoh-pogoh dan matanya menatap ke bawah. Beberapa helaian rambut ungu kebiruannya sedikit bergoyang akibat dari caranya mengambil langkah. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam kedua saku celananya._

_Kau dan orang itu sempat berpapasan. Seolah waktu telah dilambat. Kau dan juga orang itu tidak saling bertatap, berfokus pada tujuan masing-masing. Berlalulah kau dan orang itu tanpa menyadari bahwa kau dan orang itu sempat berpapasan._

_Kau sudah berdiri di depan pintu masuk ke dalam kereta.. Beberapa helaian rambut hitammu menari mengikuti pergerakan angin sepoi sesaat. Kau melambaikan tanganmu ke sosok Kakekmu yang juga ikut melambaikan tangan._

.

.

"Bertemu sesaat di kereta? Aku tidak ingat itu."

Kau sedikit menghela napas. "Masa' kau tidak mengingatnya? Aku saja dapat mengingatnya walau kita tidak bertatap muka pada saat itu."

Tanganmu kembali mengambil camilan dan membawanya kembali ke dalam mulutmu. Dengan memanfaatkan salah satu tanganmuu, kau menyodorkan camilanmu ke murid yang duduk di sampingmu. Sinar dari mata cokelatmu menunjukan seolah berkata 'apa kau mau'. Yang diterima dengan sedikit rasa senang oleh murid di sebelahmu itu.

"Err … terima kasih—"

"Sama-sama!" Kau memamerkan cengiranmu pada murid itu. "Tapi apa kau masih tidak mengingat tentang hari itu?"

Tidak ada jawaban yang dilontarkan untukmu. Sinar mata cokelatmu sedikit memancarkan sinar harapan pada murid itu yang kini sedang bertarung dengan berusaha menyatukan beberapa keping memori.

"Tidak."

Seketika kau memasang senyum seadanya yang tidak seperti biasanya. Senyummu seolah terbentuk dengan terpaksa, namun senyummu memberikan segudang kesan misteri yang membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya dengan penuh rasa keingintahuan. Senyummu seolah kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu yang kausimpan sendiri.

—

_Senyum enigmatiknya membuatku sedikit merinding …_

—

"Kenapa kau melamun saja?" Kau bertanya pada murid di sebelah yang semenjak tadi tidak kembali melontarkan suaranya.

"A-aku tidak melamun."

Kau membulatkan mulutmu. Kemudian mata cokelatmu kembali berpaling ke arah buku yang sejak tadi belum selesai kaubaca.

—

_Aku ingin tahu apa yang dirasakan Boboiboy kini setelah aku bilang kepadanya kalau aku tidak sama sekali ingat tentang kejadian itu. Senyumnya memang membuatku merinding, namun disisi lain senyumnya penuh misteri sehingga membuatku penasaran._

—

* * *

**Kalian tahu apa itu POV 1 Observer? Itu loh semacam sebuah cerita dengan menggunakan sudut pandang orang kedu, seperti menggunakan kata ganti tunggal 'kau-' dan '-mu' dalam fanfiksi ini.  
Sebenarnya fanfiksi ini Cuma hasil keisenganku buat cerita pake POV 1 Observer karena sudah lama tidak mencobanya lagi, dan entah kenapa ini malah bikin bingung dari sebelumnya. Orz—**

**Oh ya? Ada yang mau ikutan event ini? Ayo dong ikutan biar arsip Boboiboy/Fang dan Fang/Boboiboy bisa rame, jadi kan kita semua dapat asupan yang banyak #salahfokus**

**Terima kasih karena telah membaca fanfiksi ini! Jika berkenan silakan hujat saya dalam kotak review di bawah ini! ^^ **


End file.
